The field of the invention is hand tools, and the invention relates more particularly to hand tools which require a combination of pushing forward and twisting.
The typical plastic handled screwdriver can be difficult to turn when attempting to loosen a corroded or otherwise tightly held screw. Also, many applications require the combined use of pressure and torque as in seating a large wood screw. Various attempts have been made to facilitate this task, and screwdrivers with generally spherical handles have found considerable acceptance. Another improved handle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,268 which utilizes many outwardly extending fins. A knurled design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,932. Handle grips with various exterior designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,166, and a handle with suction cups is shown on the tennis racket in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,871. A well-known design of soap holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,502 utilizing a plurality of suction cups.